


planetary palace

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, lacking a few too many clothes for comfort, and beside her best friend, she <i>might</i> panic and jump to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	planetary palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/gifts).



> created for the [twfemslashsecretsanta](http://twfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com/)

When Kira wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, lacking a few too many clothes for comfort, and beside her best friend, she _might_ panic and jump to the wrong conclusion. Her Dad really loved romantic comedies though, it wasn’t like she wanted her first thought to be _oh god, Erica and I got married last night and my mom is going to kill us_! Luckily her left hand is lacking a ring, and she’s pretty sure she would have insisted on one, no matter how drunk they were last night. And wow, it must have been really bad if they both agreed to stay at a B &B with a frankly disturbing amount of bunny paintings.

Kira slips out of bed quietly, pulling on last night’s stiff jeans. One of the bunny paintings by the mirror looks just like the killer bunny in Monty Python, and it’s not that big, she could probably escape with it back to Seattle-

“Kira,” Erica says, sounding far more serious than usual.

Kira spins, and spotting an official looking piece of paper in Erica’s hands- and definitely not spotting Erica’s long bare legs- she freaks. “That can’t be a marriage contract! No!”

Erica laughs, “Should I be offended? Apparently we’re the new owners of Buns & Bunnies?”

“…I need coffee for this.”

Coffee doesn’t have any answers, and neither do Allison or Braeden, who were now officially on their honeymoon and not answering their phones. Malia sends them a congrats selfie when she hears they bought a business, and Kira’s pretty sure no one else would’ve aimlessly wandered downtown with them. (Erica’s tempted to send out a mass text, and Kira convinces her that no, that’s definitely a terrible idea.)

Erica makes them a second pot of coffee, and Kira wanders around, hoping something will click as she investigates mostly awake now. Okay, maybe she’s still hoping she’ll wake up for real and this will all be one elaborate whacky dream she can somehow blame on her Dad, but whatever. (She turns the lights on and off a few times, and checks the wall clocks, but everything’s pointing towards her already being awake.)

Her lap around the downstairs reveals even more paintings of bunnies, and she’s definitely judging whoever they bought this place from. One painting is particularly awful, in the stairwell that they missed earlier in favor of finding coffee, and Kira flips it around. (How was there even a market for bunnies painted up as creepy clowns?) There’s a dining room, a cozy living room, and a reception area, and the kitchen where she came from, but that’s it. All of the other bedrooms must be upstairs, and Kira decides she’d rather have another cup of coffee before seeing if all the rooms were painted puke green or just the one they decided to stay in.

Kira sits across from Erica, inhaling deeply before sipping her coffee- that’s apparently a mocha. “I love you.”

“Not enough,” Erica teases, holding up a sheet of paper with purple crayon writing all over it.

“Do I want to know?”

“Oh yes,” Erica says. “This is our business plan.”

“Oh god.”

“Step One: replace bunny decor with dinosaurs,” Erica pauses, “you spelled dinosaurs incorrectly.”

“Pretty sure that’s low on the list of last night’s mistakes,” Kira grumbles, sipping more of the mocha.

“Mhmm. Step Two: repaint everything dark indigo. Step Three: there is no step three because Kira refuses to get married for tax reasons, Step Four: profit, and Step Five: win the bet. What bet?”

“I think what’s more worrying than a bet is that you wanted to get married for tax purposes!”

Erica shrugs, “There are worse reasons.”

Kira’s phone has the decency to chime so she doesn’t have to pick between 'oh Erica’ and 'that can’t be legal’. She reads the text aloud, “Today commences the business bet, Boyd and Isaac versus Erica and Kira. As of last night both teams own businesses, and have to survive twelve months.”

“Fuck,” Erica grumbles. “Isaac will be so smug if he beats us.”

Kira bites her lip, a new worrying thought hitting her. “Um, how did we afford this place? No bank would have loaned us a dime last night.”

Erica sighs, “Violet.”

“You don’t mean-”

“My ex-girlfriend with shady friends?” Erica slides over her phone, a text exchange showing they were to meet to discuss 'urgent opportunities’ last night. “I’m pretty sure.”

Kira sits up taller. “Well, now we really can’t lose.”

.

The first week is the worst. Kira has a near constant headache from all the paint fumes, and her neck aches from being tilted back all the time for rolling paint onto the ceilings. At least all the bunny paintings- except the Monty Python lookalike- were put up on ebay, and no longer creepily hang on their walls.

Two weeks later, in early September, they re-open. Kira convinces Erica that the dinosaurs aren’t happening, and Erica settles for macro photographs of the planets, and themed bedrooms. There happen to be nine rooms exactly- Erica’s already written up a list of possible themes for expansion. It takes another three months before they hit their groove, and suddenly they’re in the habit of running a real business. It still takes Kira by surprise most mornings as she does the books. She has gotten used to sleeping beside Erica in the Pluto room, and dodges Malia’s assumptions that they’re dating.

(It’s not that Kira wouldn’t want to, it’s just she’s pretty sure if it wasn’t one-sided Erica would have made a move. Like a decade ago.)

Six months in, Kira and Erica are celebrating still being in business. So are Boyd and Isaac, but Erica’s confident they can beat them. (So is Kira, but excessive confidence breeds complacency and they’re so close to paying off Violet’s loan.)

When they reach the bottom of the champagne, Erica asks if Kira’s sure she doesn’t want to get married for taxes.

Kira laughs, hoping it doesn’t sound fake. “Maybe if you proposed when we weren’t drinking. And with a ring.”

Erica fishes a small box out of her pocket, sliding it across the counter. “At least tell me if you like that one.”

Kira opens the box, half-expecting a candy ring or a plastic one. She chokes when the light catches on a gorgeous emerald ring.

Erica’s phone beeps, a reminder to take her daily meds, and Kira can barely pick out the right words.

“How long?”

Erica turns to grab a bottle of water, and Kira’s not checking out her legs. She’s seen, even felt, Erica’s legs a million and five times, and perving on her now that she might actually have a chance for real is ridiculous. Kira looks back at the ring, and it’s utterly gorgeous on a slim silver band with two deep green stones. It even looks like the ring she picked out at Marin’s a few years back, if she didn’t know better-

“Where did you buy this?”

Erica smiles slyly, “I think you know.”

“No way.”

“Uh huh.”

Kira slides the ring on, hearing Erica’s breath catch.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles. “You could have given it to me then.”

Erica comes around the counter, holding her hand, “Five years ago, I wasn’t ready.”

Erica tilts Kira’s chin up slowly, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. She tastes like the champagne they’ve been drinking, and tomorrow Kira will think more about this.

Tonight, she just says, “Okay. I’m keeping the ring.”

And Erica’s smile lights up the whole room.


End file.
